


A Touch of Magic

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's baby's first Midwinter, and Ed wants to make sure everything's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Magic

**Title:** A Touch of Magic  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist (manga/Brotherhood verse)  
**Characters/Pairings** : Ed/Win, their son  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Hiramu Arakawa.  
**Summary/Teaser:** It's James' first Midwinter, and Ed does the house up right.  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 583  
  


 

When Ed came through the kitchen carrying yet another armload of lights, Winry finally had to speak up.  
  
“What in the world are you doing?” she asked, getting to her feet, deciding to investigate. She followed her husband to the living room, only to find it looked as if a Midwinter bomb had went off. It was bedecked with colorful, glowing bulbs, swags of holly and pine, gleaming red and gold baubles, and more lights that hadn't yet been hung up. Ed was sitting on the sofa with a strand of lights in his lap, plugged in but not lit up. As he tested the bulbs to find which one had blown out, he smiled up at her.  
  
“It's James' first Midwinter, I want to make sure the place looks great!”  
  
Thankfully, Ed had the presence of mind to make sure the glittering decorations were out of their son's reach. He went on to say he was planning on cutting a tree down to decorate tomorrow, a small one he wanted to place on the sideboard so James couldn't reach it.  
  
“I hope you're gonna put some of those lights outside,” Winry commented. “You're gonna blow a fuse in here if you're not careful.”  
  
He assured her he knew what he was doing and not to worry. “You just keep little guy outta here for a bit and I'll let you know when I'm done with the lights.”  
  
When James woke from his nap, Winry fed him and let him squish salt dough between his fingers at his high chair, eventually rolling out some and making an ornament from his hand print to hang on the tree Ed was bringing home tomorrow. Just as she was about to bundle him up and take him outside for a little bit, Ed came into the kitchen and hauled James out of his seat. James grinned and drooled as Ed spoke to him.  
  
“You ready to see the big surprise I've been working on, buddy?” James giggled and blew a raspberry at him. “C'mon, Mama! Come see the finished product!”  
  
Winry smiled as they wandered together into the living room, watching James' reaction as the lights came into view. Their baby's mouth fell open and his eyes widened, looking around the room like he'd never seen it before. There were lights on the ceiling, on the mantle, around each of the three windows (but only as far down as was safe for James), and even around the two bookcases.  
  
“Ohhhh,” James cooed, pointing.  
  
“It's pretty, right?” asked Ed.  
  
James looked upward overhead and began to reach up. “Ohhh!” he said louder and clearer.  
  
Winry chuckled as she put her arms around both her boys. “I think he likes it, Pops.”  
  
Ed pulled a plastic red ornament from his pocket and gave it to James, and it was as if he'd given him the moon. James looked at his distorted reflection in the side of the ball, laughing and noticing the reflection of the hundreds of lights on its shiny surface.  
  
Winry didn't say anything as she swiped the lone teardrop away from Ed's cheek. Instead, he laughed at himself.  
  
“You're gonna tell Mrs. Hughes about this aren't you?”  
  
“Not for a long while. For now, it'll just be our special memory.” They shared a kiss before Ed took James around the room to get a closer look at the decorations. The following Midwinter, he got to do it all over again for Sara.


End file.
